The Delinquent Love Life
by BookNerd12k
Summary: Annabeth Chase is sent to Goode High Boarding School after getting in trouble once again. There she meets new friends which also include Percy Jackson. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Delinquent Love Life

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I would never steal Percy Jackson Character Accidently so I own nothing**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood there, feeling 3 main emotions: shocked, sadness, and especially anger towards my parents. Please, as if I can even call them that. It was more like my not-so-caring dad and she-devil step-mother Helen. Ugh.

"You're sending me away!?" I yelled at them causing them to slightly flinch but I didn't care I was furious.

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" I yelled even though I know I probably did but right now I didn't care.

"Annabeth" my father said calmly "this is the seventh time I've got a call from your parole officer. You stole from a dollar store." He continued to say calmly but I knew deep inside he was disappointed in what I had become.

Helen just stood there smiling victoriously. She had been trying to get my dad to agree and send me to a boarding school. She won.

"Annie sweetie it was either this or juvy and I want your future to be better than it was for Malcolm and going to this boarding school could really help." He said resting his hand on my shoulders but I jerked them off and took at least 2 steps back glaring at him.

"Don't you bring my brother who also don't forget is your son into this he has a good life even after all the mistakes he made yet you still bring up the past!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Anna-"He started but I didn't let him finish and ran up the stairs towards my room and slammed the door shut letting it echo for a few seconds.

I stood in front of my mirror gripping the dresser that was attached to it so hard my knuckles were turning white. My gray eyes that were usually light were a really menacing dark gray and were red and blotchy. My blonde hair was a messy and I couldn't take I cried tears streaming down my face like a river.

I walked towards my bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling. The only good part of me going to this boarding school would mean that I wouldn't have to see my dad, Helen and I would be 8 hours away for them to come and see me. Bad part would me that I would have to make new friends but going to a school full of delinquent so I should blend easily. There was a knock on my door but I ignored probably my dad trying 'apologize'. The person knocked again but this time spoke.

"Annie it's us." 2 identical voices said and I knew it could only be my twin step-brothers Booby and Matthew the only people who actually care about me. I opened the door and looked down to at them and they had sad faces. I crouched down so that I was their height.

"What are the matter guys?" I asked.

"Are you leaving Annie?" Bobby asked sadly.

"Well… yeah I am." I said sighing.

"Is it our faults?" Matthew asked looking at me getting teary eyed.

"No no no no." I said shaking my head.

"But why then?" Bobby asked once again.

I sighed and looked at them. "I just need to get my priorities straight then I'll come back home but promise me you'll be good ok?" I said holding their hands.

"We promise." They said in unison and I pulled them both in for hugs.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up and my dad was looking down at me with his blue eyes sympathetically.

"Boys it's time for bed." My dad said clearing his throat once again.

I gave the boys a kiss on their foreheads and they walked down towards their room.

"Umm… you should start packing tonight we're leaving early so you can get there on time, and here are a few boxes to put your things in" He said. I stiffly nodded and grabbed boxes. "You know th-"He started but I didn't let him finish.

"No don't say that this is best for me, I get it you want me gone I'm leaving." I said glaring at him, I pushed him out of my room and slammed door in his face. I heard him sight and walk away.

I opened two suitcases and started folding and placing my clothes and shoes neatly inside them and inside some duffel bags. Once done with that I started putting my books and notebooks inside the boxes along with 2 comforter sets inside. As well as a few framed photos of my dad, and I or Malcolm, or the twins and I took a few things out of my closet that were on the floor but something caught my eyes. It was a small rectangular brown dusty box. Curious I opened and a letter that was dusty was there. It read _From your mother to Annabeth _in neat handwriting. I opened it up and read the letter.

_Dear my little Annabeth,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you grow up. I know right now you're angry that I wasn't there for you I have my reason and it being I was diagnosed with breast cancer a week before I found out I was pregnant with you._

I felt my eyes began to water with fresh tears but I continued on.

_I was so happy that I gave birth to you before I died. Soon, about a month after you were born I only had 2 more weeks to live. I hope when you find this letter you and Malcolm are okay and you know that I always love you no matter what mistakes you make. I'll always watch you and hope you reach your dreams._

_Love,_

_Your Mom_

When I finished reading my letter and saw the tear marks on it more tears were falling. Wow all these years I was mad at my mom for not being around only knowing that she died 16 years ago now I was feeling mad at myself for being mad. I felt something else inside the envelope. I looked in and gasped. It was a silver locket marked with the let ' _A' _and a charmed bracelet marked with the initials _'A.C'._ I opened up the locket and it was a picture of my mom I'm guessing carrying a baby I smile at it and laced it around my neck and the charm bracelet around my wrist. I took an old picture of my mom and placed inside my suitcase.

I finished packing and changed into my pajamas and laid down. I looked down at the bracelet and smiled.

_I Love you mommy._

-LINE BREAK-

I woke up at 6:30 in the morning and got ready to leave. I put on some ripped white skinnies jeans with a chain hanging from the belt loops. A gray flannel shirt and a pair of gray vans. I tied my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my purse and slung across my body. I took one last glance at my room and closed the door behind me. I went downstairs and put the rest of my things in the back of the car. I turned around and faced my brothers and Helen.

"We're going to miss you Annie." The twins said taking my hands.

"I know I'm going to miss you guys." I said hugging them.

"Then don't leave please." Matthew said.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go." I said to them.

"Promise you'll call us?" Bobby asked.

"Promise." I said giving them one last hug and kiss on their foreheads.

I glared at Helen once more and entered the car sighing. I put in my earphones and listened to some Clarity by Zedd.

-LINE BREAK-

I woke up to my dad shaking my shoulders.

"Wake up Annabeth we're her." My father said getting out of the car.

"Great" I muttered unbuckling my seatbelt and stepping out as well.

I went and got out my 2 suitcases and dad got my boxes. I saw a few student walking around and not noticing me (**thank gods**) but seem to stare a bit. I followed my dad to the office where man sitting in a swivel chair was.

"Um excuse me sir this is my daughter Annabeth Chase the new student." My dad said.

"Ah yes the new student here for 'misbehaving' well here is your schedule and your room key and don't worry you have no roommates every student is entitled to their own room." He said.

" Thanks." I muttered grabbing the key and exiting the office. My dad went back to the car to get my last box and I told where I was so he'd find me. My room was on the 3rd floor room 308. I put the key in the keyhole and unlocked the door. When I entered I did not expect our living quarters to look so… good.

I had a single bed meant for one person. I had a bathroom that was the size of my old bathroom which wasn't that big but big enough. I had a study table and chair along with a dresser and small kitchen. I heard my door open and close and father's figure emerged carrying my last box.

"Well looks like you're all settled." My father said. There was a moment of awkward silence till my dad decided to speak.

"Well I'm going to go and leave you to get adjusted." He said reaching for the doorknob.

"Bye Annabeth." My father said smiling a little.

"Bye dad." I said and then he was gone

**First chapter completed I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please don't be harsh this is my first fanfiction**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o..o.0**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HoO characters but if I did Percy and Annabeth would've never fallen into Tartarus**

When my dad left I immediately began organizing my things and room. I folded my clothes neatly and placed them in the drawers. I neatly placed my shoes in the closet along with like 2 dresses which I owned. I placed a framed picture of me and brothers on my dresser as well. I fixed my bed up with the gay owl comforter and put all my toiletries in the bathroom. Right now classes were taking place and I was excused from them today. Yay. I decided to go look around and try and adjust to my new surroundings but the minute I step out of my dorm I run into someone more like two people. Just great, first hour here and already run into people. What a life.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I said rubbing my temples.

"Don't sweat it." One of the girls said.

They lended their hands for me to get up and I willingly took them. When I stood I got the chance to examine the features of both girls.

The girl on my right had short black hair that was spiky. Her eyes were an electric blue they were shocking they looked like they were charged with electricity. She was wearing heavy black eyeliner that made her eyes pop out. She had on a black _Death to Barbie_ some ripped black jeans with a chain hanging and black spiky combat boots.

The girl next to her was a total opposite. Her face was beautiful. She had choppy brown hair that she obviously cut herself with two braids in them. She was wearing red shorts and a purple t-shirt with a pair of black converse. What really amazed me were her eyes. They were constantly changing colors so you never really knew which color was her eye color. Interesting.

"Are you new here?" Asked the brown headed girl.

"Yeah. My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." I said to the two girls.

"Thalia Grace." The girl with the spiky black hair said sticking her hand out and I gladly shook it.

"Piper Mclean." The other girl said and my eyes widened at the mention of her last name.

She probably saw my reaction and her smile faltered, so I'm guessing she probably doesn't like the attention that much and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I replied nonchantly. I just stuck out my hand for her to shake and her previous smile appeared.

"Nice to meet you two." I said.

"So Annabeth what class do you have now?" Piper asked.

"Oh today I'm 'excused' since I'm new but I'm coming down for dinner although." I said.

"Lucky!" Thalia replied and I just smiled.

"Well we've got to get going we're not even supposed to be up here until after school ends and before dinner but whatever." Said Thalia.

"We'll come and get you before dinner and introduce you to the rest of our friends." Piper said and I just nodded at them.

"Ok later." I called after them and then they were gone.

I went back inside my room and decided to take a nap. I fell asleep to the sound of the music on my IPod plating its music on its dock.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my dour loudly. I looked over at my clock and it was 5:15. I slept for about 3 hours. Wow. I got up and answered the door since the knocking continued and when I opened there stood a happy Thalia and Piper.

"Hey guys." I said stretching and yawning.

"Annie were you asleep?" Thalia questioned entering my room Piper following her.

"Yeah and don't call me Annie." I said narrowing my eyes and glaring at her and she just smirked.

"Whatever anyways us and some of our friends are about to go to the beach 10 minutes from here, would you like to join us?" Piper asked hopefully. I thought about it and answered.

"Sure, what the heck" I said shrugging.

"Great, get changed and come meet us by Thalia's door which is 2 doors to your right." Piper said.

"Ok later Annie." Thalia said.

"Later and don't call me Annie!" I called back at her and closed the door.

I went to my dresser and changed to my red swim shorts which were above my middle thigh with white polka dots all over them and a matching red bikini top. I grabbed a shirt to put over and slipped on my flip flops. I put my sunglasses on the top of my head and grabbed my gray beach towel and room key and slipped out my room locking the door and made my ways towards Thalia's room.

I knocked on the door and about a second later Thalia opened up. She was already ready wearing a similar outfit like mine except hers was completely black with skulls all over them.

"Hey Annie." Thalia said obviously trying to annoy me. I gave up she clearly was never going to stop calling Annie.

"Hey." I said.

"Pipes let's go!" Thalia yelled back into her room.

Seconds later Piper emerged ready to go.

"Let's go." She said and we made our way down the stairs.

We got there and there were 10 other people waiting there for us in beach attire near the front doors of the school.

"Hey guys, this here is Annabeth" Piper said gesturing to me and I gave a small wave back.

"Annabeth these are our friends Katie Gardner, Travis, and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Silena, Hazel, Frank, Rachel, Calypso, and Leo" Piper said.

I got replies of 'sups' and heys'.

Katie was about my height but a bit shorter. She had brown hair that was braided down her back and she had light green eyes. (**I hope I got the Katie description right)** The two twins had sort of hazel eyes with a mixture of green and an evil glint in them. They both had curly brown hair and a smile that makes you want to check your pockets for your belongings.

Beckendorf and Silena were obviously a couple. Beckendorf was a buff African-American with light brown eyes. Silena was simply gorgeous. She had icy blue eyes and long black hair cascading down her back in a ponytail. Right now I was wondering how some of them ended up here most of them seem like innocent people.

Hazel was fairly dark skinned with brown frizzy hair held up in a ponytail and golden brown eyes that were so comforting and she and Frank who was Chinese-Canadian with a baby face and a buzz cut.

Rachel was pretty. She had fiery frizzy red hair that was loose. Her eyes were a bright emerald green they almost seemed as if they could glow in the dark. She had freckles splashed across her face and neck and arms as well. Calypso was the same height as Rachel she had auburn hair braided down her hair in a French braid pinned with a flower making it look exotic. She had light green eyes, tanned naturally and apparently she was dating Leo the elf.

Leo looked like Latino elf. He was as tall as Calypso. He had warm brown eyes and a mischievous smile. He had curly brown hair and his ears were a bit pointed at the ends.** ( I hope I got all the descriptions correct tell me if I didn't)**

"Nice to meet you Annabeth." Rachel said happily sticking her hand out and shook it happily as well.

"Well now that everyone's here let's get going people!" Silena said clapping her hands together and picking up her bag.

We nodded and made our way out of the school which I'm surprised they even allow students to walk out aren't they afraid we'll sneak away or something very irresponsible.

"Hey what time do we need to get back? I questioned them.

"Um" Leo said tapping his chin. "6:15 because dinners as 6:45." He said and I nodded and we continued walking towards the beach. I'm seriously liking this place

**Well there's chapter 2 sorry to keep you waiting I've been preparing for tests and CRCT for the past weeks it's almost over thank the GODS and GODESSES hope you enjoyed**

**-Zelda**

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

**Finally got on summer break sorry for not posting busy with plans and friends I'll try and update more frequently but here is chapter 3 and don't worry there will be a Percy POV soon so chill!**

**Disclaimer: I under any circumstances do not own Percy Jackson characters but only stalk them**

The walk to the beach wasn't long but since the sun was out and the sky being clear it was extremely hot I was practically already getting a tan while walking. Thank goodness I didn't wear jeans.

When we finally got to the beach we walked towards the far side of it. I could hear talking and yelling along with giggling and laughing ahead of us as we were walking. When we got to the spot I saw a bunch of tees laughing and talking and playing football. We picked a spot close enough to the group of teens and set up our beach stuff. Beckendorf, the Stolls, Leo, and Frank went over and played football with those other boys and we girls just relaxed.

I was about to lay down when a football lightly hit my foot. I looked down at the football then back up at the people who were playing with it and they were looking at the football which was near quite nervously which I fund amusing. I picked up the football-walked back a little- and threw aiming it a bit over their heads as they rushed to get it. One those boys caught it but fell on his but making him bush and friends laugh. Thalia was staring at me with and 'awe' expression on her face.

"What?" I asked her in confusion.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked touching my face.

"No, but where did you learn to throw like that?" She asked and I blushed a little.

"Oh… my brothers they play football so I play with them or help them out when my… father can't." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Cool." She said laying back down as I did as well

**LINE BREAK-**

"Hey guys, we should probably get going back to make it for diner." Rachel said.

We all nodded and packed up our things. I bent down and folded up my beach towel. I began walking to catch up with the others since they were slightly ahead of me.

"Hey!" A deep masculine voice called behind and I turned around to fine the hottest boy ever. I mean cute is underrated he was like a Greek god sent down from the gods themselves he was to HOT!

He was tall, lean, tanned, and muscular with a six pack that was clearly in my view. He had raven black hair that was disheveled in a cute way, and the most amazing sea-green eyes that could get you mesmerized by just looking into then.

"Yeah?" I asked trying to remain nonchalant.

"Umm… my name's Percy and I was wondering where you learned to throw a football like that?" He said scratching his neck nervously.

"Oh… well my little bothers play football so I sort of sometimes play with them."I said.

"Oh… well that's cool." He said.

"Well I got to get going before my friends leave me."I said glancing to the group of friends who were slightly getting farther away from me. I turned around and started walking back towards my friends till he called out again. I turned partly around and looked at him expectantly.

"I didn't get your name." He said.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I said smiling and continued my walk catching up with Rachel who was in the back.

She nudged me and I looked at her questionly.

"What?" I asked and she just smirked at me.

"I saw you talking to Mr. Percy Jackson." She said and I blushed a little but composed myself.

"So it's not like I'll be seeing him anytime soon he's just a random hot teenager, and besides, how do you even know his name." I asking her and shrugging.

"Well first of all sweetheart he goes to our school so you might be seeing him tonight during dinner or you might call him 'random hot teen'." She said smirking making me blush a lot more this time.

**LINE BREAK…..**

When we got back to the school I quickly rushed up to my room and took a shower. The warm water felt soothing that I wanted to stay there but I would probably end up looking like my grandma with all those wrinkles.

I got out of the shower and dressed up in some light blue shorts that reached the reached the middle of my tight. A plain black shirt with a v-neck and my gray Vans I wore when I first came here. I tied my hair into a ponytail with a few curls out framing my face. I grabbed my phone and went down to Thalia's room because I still didn't know where the cafeteria was. I was about to knock on Thalia's door when she opened it and emerged closing the behind her.

"Oh Annie great to see you, ready for dinner?" She asked, and I just nodded.

"Well let's go then, I'm starving." She said dragging me by the arm down the stairs.

We were near the cafeteria doors and it was loud in there considering that there weren't that many students but still many. I walked in there not caring about some of the stares I was getting. I noticed that Percy kid from the beach at a table full of his friends and I remember some of the faces too laughing. Thalia and I went through the line. They were serving pizza with macaroni and cheese with a slice of cake. YUM! I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since I came here. I followed Talia and she led me to a table where the others were sitting. I sat down between Thalia and Leo.

"So Annabeth" Calypso said getting our attention. "What did you do to end up here?"She asked. I was having war with my mind dreading if I should tell them or not. I came to conclusion that it wouldn't be so bad since there nice and were all delinquents but I'm still wondering how some of them ended up here.

"Well I pretty much screwed up, I got kicked out of five schools, I simply borrowed without permission a decent chocolate bar from a store, and ' accidently' stole a car and tried to leave my messed up family but sadly got caught, so my parole officer sent me here to 'pull my act together'. So here I am, tada." I said doing jazz fingers at the end.

"Wow that is pretty awesome." Thalia clapping me on my back.

I sighed relieved that they didn't think I was dangerous but then again this a delinquent school I should expect dangerous.

They all told me the reasons why they ended up here; they weren't really that bad most of them evolving family problems only a few were bad.

I felt like I needed water so I got up to go get a bottle of water. I walked towards the vending machine but there was a girl standing there talking to two other girls. The one blocking my path had platinum blonde hair that you could tell was obviously died by her black roots and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a really tight white top that you could see her red bra through (great one of those girls). She also as wearing some pink short shorts that were really short you could consider them to be underwear. She had on bright red lipstick that stood out like a traffic light in the middle of the night, bright ink eye shadow, and way too much blush and her little friend weren't dressed any better

"Can you move you're in my way?" I said crossing my arms.

"Excuse me?" She said in naisley pitched voice turning to face me.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter, what I said was that you're in my way so please move." I said speaking to her like she was a little kid who didn't understand the rules.

"Now can you move" I said clearly annoyed. I realized that the whole cafeteria was quiet and watching our argument.

"Listen here you might want to watch who you're talking to or you'll regret it." She said crossing her arms mimicking my stance glaring at me. I heard some 'oohs' coming around the cafeteria and just rolled my eyes.

"Or you might wanna be shutting your face." I said and the 'oohs' got louder. I pressed the button and got my water. I turned back and faced the girl who's mouth was gaped open like nobody's actually said that to her.

"You might wanna close your mouth don't want flies to get in do we?" I said and turned away walking towards my table and the cafeteria went back to its loud self like nothing ever happened.

"You handled that well Annabeth." Katie exclaimed and the rest of the table agreed with her.

"Oh you mean that situation, those are the type of girl that got me kicked out of two my schools thinking there so superior dressing up in slutty clothes." I said shrugging.

"I know what you mean." Thalia said.

We ate the rest of our dinner talking and laughing a little but at Leo's failed attempts with jokes. And I barely noticed Percy staring at me from his table.

**LINE BREAK,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Dinner was over and curfew here was 10:00 meaning we had to be in our dorms by that time so I walked upstairs and said goodnight to my friends. I unlocked my room door and stepped inside closing it. I put on my pajama pants and a tight black tank top. I put my IPod in its dock and let it play music as I fell asleep peacefully for once in awhile.

**Well here you go so summer vacation Yay! I'll try to update soon but either way I hope you enjoy this see you soon**

**.0o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO characters at all!**

**Well hello my lovelies here is the update you have been waiting for, I hope you enjoy this chapter, now here is the long awaited chapter in the POV of Percy Jackson...**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth.

Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth Chase. That name has been on my mind since I found about it at dinner, and let me just say, her name fits her image but not her personality, which let me tell you, is edgy.

When I first saw her at the beach, when I was playing football with my friends, and saw that blonde full head of hair on her, I thought she was going to be you stereotypical blonde blue-eyed Californian girl, that only new words such as OMG, LOL, and LIKE TOTALLY. **( I HOPE I DONT OFFEND ANY BLONDES I KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUES I'VE GOT A BLONDE FRIEND WHO IS REALLY SMART, IT'S JUST PART OF THE STORY) **But the moment she turned her head around to face me, when I called out her name, and her eyes met mine, I knew she was going to shake up my world.

Her eyes were a stormy sparkling gray color. It's like they were analyzing me setting up a defense just in case I attack, and they looked deep into my soul, and I had to stop myself from stuttering when I was trying o complement her on football throwing skills. As well, that bikini top she had on was not helping, me at all. Then she walked away.

Then I saw her again.

I never thought I would actually see her again, but when I saw that blonde full head of hair, and those gray eyes look up at dinner, I was... how can I put this... happy? Then she told of that slut girl what's her name... Olivia, gosh to me it just made her seem more amazing. she gave off this aurora of confidence, and bad-ass, but that brought out something that made me want to get to know this gray-eyed blonde beauty.

I had one mission in mind at the moment and that was to get to know Annabeth Chase.

**-LINE BREAK-**

I woke up the next morning, to the sound of my stupid alarm clock ringing throughout my room. I groaned and sat up in my bed, and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I stretched my arms over my head, then proceeded to get up out my bed that ended in me getting tangled up in my sheets, and ending with a large thump on my room floor. I rubbed my elbowed then went to get ready for a day of torture in this hell hole.

Let me explain a few things about myself and this school. First of all my name is Percy Jackson and I've been going to this delinquent boarding school, for at least 5 years, I'm a junior here, so that means I've been going here since I was in the 7th grade.

At first when I came here I assumed that this place was going to be like a prison place, where they make you where orange, and you share a room with someone, and toilets are not secluded, also where you have to dig gravel, and then they feed you this gray mush on a plate.

Wow I was really wrong.

This place was actually, great. first things first, I get my own room, which I was happy about, because I was told I drool in my sleep. Also as well I get to wear my own clothes, because orange is defiantly not my color, I'm more of a blue person, it matches my eyes, and it's my favorite color. Also thank goodness there was no mandatory food they gave, which means that my mom is able to send me her blue chocolate-chip cookies.

Besides the point let's get back to me getting ready, we can talk more about how awesome I am later on.

I got ready dressed in dark washed jeans, a plain white t-shirts, with a black leather jacket, and some black Converse, then I made my way out of my dorm, and bumped into Jason. Jason and his sister Thalia Grace were my cousins. Jason had blonde hair, that was spiked up along with electric blue eyes and a scar on his upper lip, which he got when he tried to eat a stapler, when he was 2 years old. His sister, had black hair, and the only thing in common with them were their electric blue eyes.

"Sup dude." He said when he saw me walk out of my room.

"Sup, ready for a day of endless torture?" I said as we both made our way towards the cafeteria for breakfast, which they serve before classes starts. We walked into the cafeteria, and I was greeted with the wonderful smell of pancakes. You'd think for a delinquent, the food would be crap, but it was quite the opposite. I walked into the line, while Jason went to go get our table, I was met with familiar head of blonde hair, and I saw those stormy grey eyes. I tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention. she turned towards me and her face turned in to smile.

"Hey it's you... Percy right?" she said to me.

"Yeah, and your Annabeth, I didn't know you were coming here." I say to her.

She smiles a little less I think, but I don't bother noticing. " Yeah I'm the new girl, just got here yesterday."

"Cool, cool, so what do you think of the place?" I question rocking on the soles of my feet.

She looks around the cafeteria, as if trying to analyze it, to come up with an answer to my question. " It's not at all what I expected, I thought it would be some type of replica of a prison."

I burst out laughing since it was my first thought when I heard I was being sent here.

"Yeah, that's probably everybody's first thought when they hear they are being sent here." I say, and she nods, as well as the line starts moving up.

She gets her food, and I get mine as well, and we both exit the lunch line. She turns to mea little smirk on her face.

"See you around Percy, and she saunters off to her group of friends, and I go to my table.

I sit down with my group of friends which consist of a buff African-American dude named Charles Beckendorf, but we all call him Beckendorf- only his girlfriend Silena calls him Charlie-, then there's Leo Valdez, who looks like a Latino elf, Grover Underwood- my best friend since I've been here. Also there's Nico Di'Angelo, who has olive skin and is Italian, and also there is Chris Rodriguez.** ( Just beware you might not hear from all these people in this story. Mostly just probably, Grover, Jason, and Leo.)**

I sat down then turned my gaze towards Annabeth, who was laughing at something Thalia said, and couldn't help but look at how she was looking.

"...Percy, are you listening to me!" Leo shouted in my ear.

"What, what happened?" I said as I focused on what was going on at my table.

" I said, who do you think is better me or that lame Jason Grace." He said which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Jason.

"Oh umm... Jason." I said while focusing back on my food.

"So Percy, what's got you all dazed?" Grover questioned, while smirking, and I was hoping none of them saw my starring episode, I was doing of Annabeth.

"Oh...umm... nothing." I said not meeting his gaze.

"Really, cause I'm pretty sure a certain new grey-eyed blonde girl caught your attention." He said smirking, causing all the guys at my table to turn their heads toward me.

"Shut up." I said to him.

"Okay, okay, just saying." He said.

I ignored him, but Annabeth still lingered in my mind.

**Well here is this chapter and I did in the POV of Percy, and I think around every four or five chapters I might do POV for Percy so you guys can get how he is feeling and his thoughts on what is going on. Ok so I have dilemma, I either want Thalico, ****_or Thaluke and Solangelo_**** and I want you guys to comment and choose which want would be best for this story so either choice 1: Thalico or chose 2: Thaluke and Solangelo. **

**But anyways , here is the chapter that most of you people have probably awaited for and hope you enjoyed it also I have decided story is probably, going to not be long maybe like 20 chapters or so maybe less, and maybe if I have any other ideas I might add more so just giving all you faithful readers a heads up on what's to come and don't forget to choose which choice you want to have for couples.**

**-FanficitonLover12k out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers, I am back, and I feel awful for just disappearing on you, it's just that I just stated working on a new book, on my own, on wattpad, and feel so good, that it's my work, and my characters, and that I don't have to out a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter, but that doesn't mean I am abandoning you, I am here, and just to show how sorry I am I will try to update this story at least everyday for spring break, so here it is...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own a Characters of PJO only the plot, and some nobody characters**

**Annabeth's POV**

I groaned as I heard my alarm sound its way through my room, and rolled over and tried to suffocate myself with my pillow. to say I was disappointed with the results the pillow gave was an understatement. I sat up in my bead, and rubbed the sleep from eyes, and finally when my eyes were not blurry enough from all the rubbing I looked around my room, and say I at least got almost everything unpacked last night.

Just as I placed my feet on the ground, there was a knock on my door, and I groaned even more as I stood up from my bed and stretched my limbs out.

_Who on Earth could be here in the morning knocking on doors_.

I opened the door, and was met with the too chirpy faces of Thalia and Piper, and if you asked me Thalia especially looked too happy to be up at this ungodly hour in the morning.

They had already walked in yet I didn't even invite the in.

"Yeah sure, go ahead and invite, yourself in without my permission." I said as I scowled at the two girls.

Piper laid herself down on my bed, getting way too comfortable for my liking. " Looks like someone isn't a morning person." She mused and glowered at her.

"Whatever!" I shouted as I dragged myself towards my bathroom, and begin getting rid of my morning breath.

"Hurry up and get ready, so we can get to breakfast!" Thalia shouted from where she was, and I spit out the remaining of my toothpaste from my mouth.

I then jumped into my shower, and let the water flow freely down, my body, and onto my head as well. I squirted some lemon sop on my washcloth, and put it on my body.

Once done which was like ten minutes I took my towel from the hook on the wall, and begin drying the water of my skin, and drying my hair. Once done with that I rubbed my Japanese Cherry Blossom lotion on me

I walked back of the bathroom, and Thalia and Piper were still there, and went towards my closet to pick out my outfit for the day, which consisted of a black, white and gray Aztec muscle tee, with long holes, reaching my midsection, and showed my black bandeau and also part of my stomach. Along with a pair of white ripped skinny jeans and black timberlands with spikes on them, along with a bunch of bracelets, which some also had spikes going around them. My hair was already naturally curly so I just let it be, but took two thick pieces of hair from both sides, and twisted them and pinned them together behind my head.

I finally got to makeup, and I didn't really cloak, my face with makeup like a lot of girls, mostly because I didn't need to, because I've never gotten acne before, so I don't use concealer or blush, or eye shadow much, it's usually just mascara and eyeliner. Anyways I took the eyeliner, and gave myself a cat eye and the coated my eyelashes in mascara. finally I was ready to go.

I turned around and Piper and Thalia were already ready to go near the door with their book-bags and I remembered, that once you leave the dorms, and the bell rings you aren't allowed to return till when school ends which is at 3:30

"Finally you take longer than Piper." Thalia groaned, which earned her a smack on the shoulder from Piper, and I couldn't help but chuckle at their antics. " Yeah, yeah lets go." I said.

We made it into the cafeteria where the buzzing of laughter and talking was filling my ears up. We made our way towards the lunch line where they were serving French toast and eggs and bacon for breakfast. you'd think for a delinquent school, they'd serve us mush, for breakfast but that's not the case, but whatever I'm not complaining.

I got out of the line and made my way towards the table I sat at yesterday, and the rest of the people I met yesterday were already there, eating and joking around, and I couldn't help but admire them, they were all so different, yet they got along so well, that people who didn't go here or judged people who went here, would think that they would never become friends.

I sat down next to Thalia and began eating my breakfast, although I felt someone's gaze on me and I couldn't help but turn round and find those familiar sea-green eyes of Percy Jackson on me. He looked so hot with his wind-swept bed hair, his naturally tanned skin, height and muscles, but I didn't dwell too much on the fact that he was starring at me and laughed a Thalia's joke, even though it wasn't that funny, or I just wasn't paying attention, mostly because Percy Jackson was still lingering on my mind.

I walked to my locker, and groaned. the food in this school was amazing, and the rooms were amazing, so was the school itself, because it was unnaturally clean, but most of the teachers were either an ass or a bitch, and I almost got thrown out because of Ms. Dodd's my math teacher. She was old with graying light brown hair, and wrinkles covered most of her face. She wore a black leather jacket with spikes, jet wore a button up and pencil skirt to go with it, which was just weird. Her eyes ere as black as obsidian, yet I saw a tint of red in it, she had overgrown nails, and her teeth were more yellow than white.

She was the worst out of the three teachers I already had, and they were bad too, I don't understand why they would hire her to be a teacher.

"Hey." I heard a voice from beside me and turned my head to be met those to die for sea-green eyes.

"Oh hey." I said, all of a sudden becoming a bit nervous.

"So when we met on the beach that day you never did tell me that you were going to be going here." He said giving me a smile as he put stuff into his locker.

"Well to make things fair, I didn't know you were going here either." I said as I smirked and faced my entire body towards him leaning against my locker.

"Okay, okay truce." He said and I gave a small laugh.

"You're pretty cool Annabeth, and yes I finally found out your name." He said, and I couldn't help but giggle at his childishness, but since when do I giggle.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime?" He asked, and nodded while ripping out a piece of paper and writing my number on it.

"Definitely." I said as I handed the slip of paper to him, and when our fingers brushed against one another I felt a spark rush through me, and I looked into his eyes to see if he felt it too and if he did, he sure isn't showing it.

"Bye Percy." I said as I closed my locker and began to turn away, and I heard him shout a 'bye Annabeth, causing a majority of the students in the hallway to turn and look at me and I couldn't help but blush, at eyes on me but made my way towards class anyway, yet Percy Jackson clouded my thoughts way too much to focus on what Mr. Hosey was saying.

**Well I know it may seem pretty short but I hope you like it anyways, so I am finally back, and if you want to check out my book on wattpad go to my profile, BookNerd12k, and wala.**

**-FanfictionLover12k**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers, well you know how I sadi Iwould be updating everyday for Spring break I realized that it just won't happen, so maybe every other day, after this chapter update only, one more update for this week, then I will start updating every other week, but any ways on with the story...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any format or the characters of Percy Jackson only Rick Riordan does.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I finally made it to lunch, after getting through half my classes.

I was at my locker putting away my books, and grabbing some other, books, and my gym bag. Apparently I have gym for my last class, but the good thing, is that gym to me is easy for me and luckily, some of my new friends including Thalia and Piper will be there in it, hopefully making a lot more fun, and if the gym teacher is a grade A asshole like the rest of the teacher, than I need at least some nice faces to look at so I don't attack him.

I slammed my locker closed and made my journey to the cafeteria, where I could here the buzzing of teenagers interacting with their friends. I walked towards the cafeteria line, and entered. They were serving different things, like hamburgers, salads, chicken fingers, etc. I just decided to get a burger with, some grapes, and a bottle of water.

I made my way towards my table, but I was surprised at the sight I saw. Usually there was I think at least 15 of sitting at the one table, but today, there seemed to have been some extra people. Of those people included the infamous Percy Jackson.

I cautiously made my way towards the now two conjoined tables, since there was more people.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down now between Thalia and Percy.

I was received with a mummers of 'hey' or some people- mostly the guys, just nodded their heads at me.

I leaned sideways towards Thalia to ask her a question. " What's with the extra amount of people sitting here?"

She looked at me and shrugged. "Don't know, they just asked if they could sit with us, so we let them." She said, and continued to stuff her face with food.

I just left that topic alone, and began eating my food. Just as I was about to throw a grape into my mouth, a hand reached out and snatched it up. I turned to my left, I was met with smirking face of Percy.

"Really did you have to do that? I questioned him.

"Yes, and besides, you're not mad at me, I mean who could ever be mad at this?" He said as he gestured to his face and body.

I couldn't help but give a glance at his body. It was muscular, but not muscular, that you'd think that he took steroids for breakfast, but the muscular, that you know he works, every once in awhile, or a lot. His skin was tanned, but not the tan from sun- bathing so often, or a tanning bed, but like he was born naturally tan, which is just like me.

I was so busy gazing at Percy' body, that I didn't notice him trying to get my attention. "Sorry, was just... day-dreaming." I stuttered a bit.

"Oh, really because I'm pretty sure your eyes were on me." He said and I saw a smug smile tugging on his luscious lips.

"Whatever." I said, and could feel my cheeks, turning a bit red.

"So anyways, as I was _trying _to tell you, I was wondering this Friday, do you want to like hang out at the beach, you can bring your friends, I mean it's not like it's a date, because... you know there's going to b other people, and now I'm rambling." He said, and his face turned an all time red.

I couldn't help but smile and giggle again, he was so cute, and insanely hot when he was nervous, and rambling.

"I would love to Percy, do you guys like go to the beach ever Friday or something?" I asked as I finished the last of my grapes.

"Cool, and yeah." He replied.

"Wait so a school for delinquents or whatever it is, they just let a bunch us roam free in civilization, with no adult supervision?" I asked, because if you asked me, that was totally absurd, just to let us roam free, aren't they scared that some of my run away never to be heard of again.

"I know, sounds stupid, but hey nobody's complaining, and at least nobody's ran away yet, so that's good." He said.

"I guess, but still." I replied back to him.

Just as Percy was about to say something, the bell rang, signaling it time for us teenagers to head to class, while the janitors cleaned up the place. Thank goodness I only had two more classes after this one.

**-Line Break-**

I made my way out of my 5th period class, and made my way towards my last class, which was my elective: architecture.

I know this may seem like a shocker, to most of you but, my mom was an architect, and ever since I learned about it, I've always wanted to be one, I've studied and sometimes, when I was walking round my old city, I would admire the architecture of many different things, I always knew that I wanted to build something permanent. All my life, nothing has been permanent: my mom, the love my dad used to show me, I barely see my brother, my friends, but building something permanent will hopefully ensure I have something permanent in my life.

I walked into the class, and I saw that the class only contained at least nine people, making me the tenth person. Oh well, less people class, means I can get more work done.

I made my way towards the front of the class, this is probably the only class I will give a damn about. I placed my book- bag on the right side of me on the floor, and sat down, and in that moment I decided to give a glance at the teacher.

The teacher was female, and looked like she was in early or mid 40's. She had raven black hair, that was pulled up into a ponytail, with a few curls framing her heart shaped face. She was tall, probably around 5'11. she wore a red short sleeved button- up shirt, with a black pencil skirt, and some low heel black heels. Her face seemed familiar, like I had seen it before, but the thing that was the most interesting were eyes. they were startling grey like mine, except her own were a bit more brighter, than mine, while mine were a stormy gray.

Soon, I heard the last bell ring, and the teacher closed the door.

"Well, welcome my name is Ms. Wright, and I can't wait to teach you architecture." She said, and unlike most of the other teachers I had, she actually seemed like one I wouldn't want to burn to the pits of hell.

She walked around her desk, and picked up a clipboard. "So first let me start with taking attendance than we can continue."

She finally called my name after the first three people.

"... Annabeth... Chase?" She called, but I noticed something in her voice changed, as if she was shocked t hear that name. I'm not surprised, Annabeth is a unique name, I really don't think there are other Annabeth's in the world, but you never know.

"Um...here." I said and slightly raised my hand up in the air. I noticed as she looked at me her eyes widened beyond belief, and she started just starring at me, like she was surprised I was even here. Her staring was really starting to creep me out. I awkwardly cleared my throat, causing her to quickly glance away from me and continue roll.

_What the hell was that about?_

**So how did you like it, who do you think that teacher is, mysterious eh?**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's pretty short but at least it's something, and I hope you liked that little Percabeth action placed in there, and I'm going to try to get more into it.**

**Bye my lovelies**

**-FanfictionLover12k**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers, so I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, and I like some of your guesses of who the teacher is to Annabeth, and all I can say is just wait and find out.**

**This chapter I am going to mainly try and focus on Percabeth, so you'll hopefully be seeing a lot of that in this chapter. I present you with the story...**

**Annabeth's POV **

**Skip to Friday**

Finally the last bell rang, and finally school was out. I couldn't wait to get out of the class, Ms. Wright was freaking me out. After she took roll, she told for our first lesson that we should design a building of our dreams, but when we all got to work, I noticed that most of the class period her eyes were on me, and it was making me extremely awkward and nervous, and it's been going on ever since my first day of classes here, so I am usually extremely happy when the bell rings for this class to end a lot.

I quickly rushed out class not minding where I was going causing me to bump into a hard chest. I would've fallen if it wasn't for the strong arm, that wrapped around my waist.

"Thanks." I said looking up at the face that helped me, and I was met with those familiar sea- green eyes, and soon I was a stuttering mess.

"I- I'm so sorry for bumping into you, I mean I should've watched where I was going, but anyways thank you." I said to him, my cheeks flushing a red color.

"It's fine, if it means having a beautiful girl fall into my arms I'm fine with it." he said in that nice husky voice.

_Did he just call me beautiful?_ I thought.

I'm pretty sure my face was now more red then ever, as I took a quick glance of the hall, I noticed someone's eyes on me, and they weren't happy eyes. They were the eyes of Olivia Hartwell, the bitch I told off on my first night here.

Ever since that night, every time she sees me in the halls, its like she makes it her obligations to glare, as if she

s trying to scare me off, even her little cronies- Kayla and Kylie, made it the mission as well to glare at me, but me being me sent them a fiercer one right back, casuing both of them look away.

"So Percy, what's Olivia's deal with you?" I questions coming out straight-forward, as we began just wandering around, this school was huge!

"Well during my first year here, we dated, for like a month or so." He said scratching the back of his neck, and I was gob smacked.

"Really! You dated her I find that hard to believe." I said and it was true, while Percy was all nice and caring and seemed, like the type of person help walk an old lady across the street, or flock of baby ducks, Olivia was rude, and selfish, and seemed like the type of person to push an old lady on to the street, to make her get out of her way, or run over a flock of baby ducks on purpose.

"I know, it's just that on my first day here, she was all nice and everything, so yeah but then a few weeks or days into the relationship she became rude to everyone, so I just decided to end things with her." He said and I nodded.

"So let me guess, she didn't take it so well?"

He smiled and nodded. "Your smart, yeah it was the fact that I broke up with her in front of everyone during dinner, so nowadays I think she makes it her personal mission to try and win me back, by flirting with and exposing her body to me and her lack of clothing everyday, and its annoying."

"Wow, well that sort of explains why she doesn't like me but I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact of what I told her on my first day here." I said.

"Yeah, and also you've got guts, no one except Thalia has stood up to Olivia." He said to me.

"So are we still up for the beach today?" He asked me as we began making our way, towards the dorm rooms.

"Yeah, what time should we meet up with everyone?" I asked, as we stopped in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open up.

"I say around five or so." He said to me and we both stepped into the elevators, as the door opened.

"Okay see you soon" I said as I got off at my floor, and the doors shut closed.

**\- Line Break- (This is going to be after they come back from the beach)**

Me Percy walked into the school building, laughing our asses off. we had so much fun.

"No what was funny when you, swam back up with seaweed on your head." Percy's face just flushed an even more red than it was before.

"I guess, I should start calling you seaweed brain." I said, and I couldn't but laugh even more.

"Well then, I can call you... you... you wise girl, yeah, wise girl." He said and pumped his fist in the air in a triumphant way.

"You do realize, that's like a compliment right?" I said slowly for him.

His cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. "Whatever, it sticks, anyways."

"Are you now done with your flirting." A voice said from behind me, and I turned around to be met with Thalia's smirking face.

Now I'm pretty sure my face was as red as Percy's now.

"We weren't flirting and shut up!" I exclaimed placing my hands over my cheeks.

"Sure, tell that to sexual tension, floating between the both of you." She said causing the rest of the group to burst out laughing, much to Percy's and I dismay.

We began making our way towards the elevator, to go get cleaned up for dinner, Percy and I stayed at the back so we could talk.

"So I hope you had fun." He said as we began walking in sync our arms moving back and forwards.

"I did." I said as I looked into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Next time?" He asked as we began to catch up to the group.

"Definitely next time." He said, and I surprised us both, by reaching up and kissing him on his cheek.

**I hoped you enoyed the Percabeth in this chapter.**

**Next update, probably next week Saturday so be patient.**

**Bye my lovelies.**

**-FanfictionLover12k**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello all my book nerds, I am not dead if you are wondering. Finally I took my last Final yesterday and school's over, so now I am officially a sophomore, I feel on top of the world, and I also got my Learner's Permit, so now I am free to go anywhere, as long as there is a person with a driver's license so not exactly entirely free.**

**So now that school is done, I will probably try to finish this story out this summer and start a new one since for the majority of the summer, I will be doing, cheer camp and conditioning, and my body will be sore.**

**Sorry to bore you with this author's note I just wanted to inform you all with what was happening in my life.**

**Now on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters only the plot of this fanfic**

**Annabeth's POV**

I rummaged through my drawers in my dorm room in frantic looking for the perfect beach outfit. Usually I'm not a girl who worry's about what she's going to wear because a majority of my clothes consist of blacks, and whites, and grays, along with lots of leather, and combat boots, yeah so I don't worry about fashion.

Although, today I will make an exception, because I am going out with Percy Jackson.

No matter how hard try to get him out of my mind, and now I know that it's a crush. Even though I've been here for at least a week he has been on my mind, ugh, it's frustrating because I am not one of those girls who obsesses over a crush or even has a crush, so this is new to me.

Just as I was going through one of my other drawers, my room door received a knock. Gosh why can't these people leave me alone, can't they see I'm going through a crisis.

_Oh my goodness, what is going on with me!_

I stood up from where I was on the floor, and went to go answer my door, and there was Thalia in all her punk Goth glory, smirking.

"Ugh what do you want I'm busy." I said and leaned my body against the door frame.

"I'm here to help. A little birdy told me that you have a date with a certain fish boy." She said as she invited herself into my room.

"Percy told you, didn't he, I didn't think you guys really conversed with each other." I said and it was true, I barely saw them talk usually it was just the nod of the head towards each other in the hallways.

"Oh no, Piper told she overheard you guys in the hallway." Thalia said and I rolled my eyes.

"Way to throw me under bus Thals." A voice said, and slightly turned my head and was met with the sheepish face of Piper.

"So you were eavesdropping?" I said and raised an eyebrow at her.

She gave me a sheepish grin, her face flushing a pale red or embarrassment. "Well I couldn't help but overhear, you guys are my OTP right now."

I rolled my eyes but let her in anyway.

"Whoa mama, what the hell happened in here, looks like a tornado went through here." Piper said as she turned around examining the mess I made in my room.

"I was looking for something nice to wear to the beach with Percy, and before you jump to conclusions it is not a date first of all we're just hanging out as FRIENDS." I said putting the emphasizes on friends.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here, we all know Thalia has no fashion sense what so ever." Piper said, which earned her a smack on the head from Thalia.

"Lets get to work now." Piper said and begin going through my already scattered clothes.

**\- LINE BREAK -**

Finally we were done choosing my outfit, I thought it would be simple with Piper here, but it was even worse. I know she's not a girly clearly, but she knows so much about fashion especially girly clothes which she basically assaulted me to wear. After so much arguments, and clothes flying everywhere, I had to remind Piper we just hanging out as friends, and when that didn't work I kicked her out and just picked some random clothes of the floor and change into them. So basically _I _finally picked what to wear.

I picked out an old orange muscle tee with faded words I couldn't make out that showed the showed the sides of my bra so I wore a black bandeau. Along with that I wore a pair black shorts that came mid-thigh, and some black leather sandals. I simply threw my hair into a ponytail, and added some waterproof mascara.

I grabbed my phone, and put it into my back pocket of my shorts, and I was done. I grabbed my dorm rom keys but not before shutting off all the lights because Thalia fell asleep on my bed, and she sleeps like a rock.

I locked the door quietly, and made my way towards the front of the school, where Percy said to meet him. Once I reached the area I saw Percy and I couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Hey Percy, ready to go?" I said as I reached him causing him to jump in fright and turn quickly towards me.

"Oh hey Annabeth, you scared me." He said as his face blushed a tiny bit.

"Sorry, well next time you should be more aware of your surroundings." I said and smirked at him.

"Whatever, lets go." He said and we began our journey towards the beach.

As we were working I took time to take in what he was wearing, and I was surprised at the similarity between our outfits. He had on a orange faded muscle tee, which was sleeveless, but you can clearly tell they were cut by an amateur. He was wearing black board shorts, and some black beach flip flops.

"Hey we match." I said to him causing him to stop and look at my outfit before looking at his.

"We sure do, were you stalking me?" He asked giving me serious look, but you could see the humor underneath.

"Oh please if anyone was stalking anyone it was you stalking me." I said nudging his side with my elbow.

"Okay Wise Girl whatever, we have reached the beach though." He said and I looked realizing just how much walking we did.

"That was quick." I said and we began walking through the sand. It was crowded today because the weekend was starting up, so more kids here.

Percy and I talked and laughed while we were at the beach, and even played volleyball with some other teenagers that were hanging around the beach. We had ice cream and slushy's and overall it was nice hanging out with Percy.

Right now we were sitting on the sand with our feet in the water, we had fifteen more minutes before we had to head back to school, and I wished this day wouldn't end.

"So did you have fun?" Percy asked.

"Definitely, we should do this again sometimes with our friends too." I said.

"Yeah we should." He said and glanced at me. We stared into each other's eyes, it was like it was just us as the world around us faded into oblivion. I leaned into him, just as he did the same, my eyes slowly shut, and just as our lips were about to meet, a volleyball bounced right between us making us jump away from each other.

"Uh.. we should head back to school now I guess." Percy said nervously scratching his head, his tanned skin blushing a bright red.

"Uh yeah, yeah , uh.. lets head back." I said and we began the trek home, only this time more awkward.

_Stupid volleyball!_

**So how did you guys like, I know it's suckish right now but I really wanted to give ou guys something to read since I've been such a crappy writer.**

**Here's a little Percabeth action, and the almost kiss, what did you all think about that, thought I would let Percabeth happen right away, no I want to keep you guys waiting.**

**The next update will be next week Friday, because I'll be in D.C for a week, and I use my brother's laptop and he won't let me bring it with me so no update.**

**Thank you all fro sticking with me threw this story.**

**-BookNerd12k**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there guys this is going to be the chapter you guys have been waiting for since like April and feel like such a crappy person for making you guys wait like that but any who this is it guys.**

**Also it might be short because I'm still trying to get into the process of writing back up again.**

**Also this book will only a total of 20- 25 chapters no more no less**

**Also I don't have a schedule I update when i get the chance, and please read the author's note at the bottom so you can know why I was absent.**

**Now onto to the chapter**

**_Chapter 9... _**

To say things were awkward after what happened was the exact definition, I mean we were almost about to kiss and if it hadn't been for that volleyball we would probably be making out on the sand, attracting a crowd.

I am upset that the volleyball interrupted our almost kiss, but at the same time I am relieved because I feel as if things are moving too fast, I mean we've only known each for like what a week or so, and we were already about to make out on sand, probably scarring some poor kids' young mind.

Percy and I quietly made our way back to Goode, walking at least a four feet distance in between us.

It was really really awkward at the moment.

We finally reached the school and after a bunch of awkward goodbyes, and one awkward hug, we both made our way back to our dorm room.

I collapsed on my bed with a loud huff, and groan, just reminiscing everything that happened, and when I thought about that almost kiss, i felt my entire body warm up, and I wa so happy I was alone at the moment

*_knock knock*_

Spoke too soon...

I heaved myself up from my bed and trudged my way to my door. I opened it and I was met with eager faces of Piper and Thalia. They walked into my room and Piper took my desk chair while Thalia planted herself on the floor.

"Yeah sure you can totally enter my room uninvited." I stated sarcastically as I closed the door and made my way back towards my bed.

"Thanks Annie, for inviting us in." Thalia said as she as put her arms behind her head. "Ha-ha, and don't call me Annie." I said to her.

"So..." Piper stated eagerly as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"So, what speak in complete sentences?" I said to her as hugged my pillow to my chest.

"Ugh, very clueless what happened on your not so date with Percy, give me all the details- even the steamy ones." Piper said and that last part of her sentence causing me to blush and gag, and causing Thalia to just straight up gag.

After clearing my head with that sentence I glared at Piper. "There were no such steamy things and it just ended awkwardly." I said to her shrugging my shoulders.

"REALLY! That's it!" She exclaimed. "Well... we almost kissed but a volleyball ended that moment, so we awkwardly just came back here.

Just at that, the moment was broken by a loud squeal from non-other that Piper McLean.

"Ouch Piper, my ears!" Thalia said as she rubbed her ears. "I'm sorry but did you not hear that they almost kissed, Percabeth was almost created." She said.

"What the heck is a Percabeth?" I said confused. "It's you and Percy's ship name for when you two finally get together." Piper said her smile stretching even wider, and I was not even sure if it could stretch anymore without splitting her face in half.

"Whatever, I'll never understand you Piper, but anyways, yeah we almost kissed, but then a volleyball got in the way." I said to them.

"Aww fiddle sticks." Thalia said.

Well, actually I'm kind of happy we didn't' kiss, before you go on a rampage Piper, let me explain. The reason being is because yes I was actually excited we were almost about to kiss, but then that stupid volleyball came out of nowhere, and ruined it. Then I thought about and I realized that maybe we were moving too fast, and everything because we had only known each other for a short amount of time, so yeah, and I barely know anything about the other, and before we start kissing or so we need to at least know each other well enough to take a step like that into a relationship, so I'm not saying I don't want to be with him, I'm just saying can we know each other better that even happens." I said to them and waited for their reactions.

"I get understand, and even though Miss Percabeth shipper over here will be devastated do what's good for you, and besides I'm still rotting for the both of you." Thalia said and I couldn't help but grin.

I glanced at Piper waiting for her to say something.

"Percabeth will still prevail!" She said causing both Thalia and I to break out into fits of laughter.

Thalia, Piper and I made our way downstairs to the lounge where hoped everyone would be since it was the only remotely best place in this hell hole, besides the library of course.

As we stepped off the elevator, and turned the corner there I found Percy and that she devil Olivia lip locked in the middle of the hallway.

_So much for relationship..._

**Well I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter I worked really hard to please you guys and I'm sorry it wasn't long though.**

**Anyways**** the reason for my absence is because like two Wednesdays ago I'm not sure if you've heard or not but it happened in the Austell area of Georgia a friend of mine his name was my friend Isaiah he was hit by a car crossing the street from school, and apparently he was doing alright but then next day we heard he died, they had pulled the plug, and I was just sad for like awhile. The reason because it hurts knowing that someone who's your friend can be gone in the next minute and I never expected him to die like that.**

**So anyway yeah we had a his funeral Friday and it was really emotional but I'm feeling better now**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next update might be in two weeks if I'm not busy that Saturday or Sunday.**

**-Zelda**


End file.
